Kurome of the Rain
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Kurome is a young wolf daiyoukai, a dancer and a warrior amongst her people. When her tribe is taken from her, she fears for the safety of those she cares about and flees the lands. Travelling alone and leaving behind her friends and the love of her life, will Kurome find her own path? Will she find where she truly belongs? Some mature content will be present.
1. The Wolf and the Dog

Kurome Komatsu, known to her tribe as Kurome of the Rain, was a young wolf daiyoukai who hailed from the village of Shikotsu in the north. Her tribe was the last of the wolves that resided so far in the north and had good reason to be. They were fierce warriors, beautiful and elegant dancers, powerful traders and often traveled to the Western Lands for a festival held every few years to rekindle their alliance with the Inu no Taisho, Yukinobu, and his lands. Kurome and her sister, Kimiko, were the pride and joy of their father- a gruff looking wolf daiyoukai named Norimoto- with Kurome being the crown princess of her tribe.

The year that everything went wrong for Kurome was the year of the next festival and it was the chance she had been waiting for. Over the years she had come to admire the Inu no Taisho's son, Sesshomaru, and every chance she could when she went to the festivals she would try to steal him from his tutors and servants, just to get him to have a bit of fun. They always had a great time when she visited, but it seemed like each time she saw him he changed a little bit more. This time was Kurome's chance to tell him how she felt, to try and give him one last good run before he left to go out on his own journey.

* * *

The music pounded and the festival attendees bustled about as they searched through the northern wares. Kurome stood with her sister and father, smiling at the scene before her.

"Wow, there's more people here than last time!" Kimiko said, her eyes wide.

Kurome smiled. "Father, can Kimiko and I go wander about?"

Norimoto nodded, chuckling. "Of course, dear girl. Say hello to the young lord should you see him." He offered her a wink then ruffled her hair when she blushed.

"Father!"

"Go now, my daughters, before it is too late."

Kurome and Kimiko smiled and took off running, racing each other as they went between each of the stalls. They loved going to these festivals. They would last a few weeks, then a separation of three years would occur before the next festival arrived. It was a chance for the north and west to share their wares, explore each other's cultures, and for the ruling tribes to rekindle their alliance. This was how Kurome had met Sesshomaru.

"Kurome, I want to go see Lady Suna at the inn. I will see you back at camp?" Kimiko said, her eyes beaming.

Kurome smiled. Kimiko loved to go see the inu youkai who ran the inn; she always got sweets and loved to help out around the kitchen when she could. "Of course, Kimiko. I'll see you later tonight."

Kimiko gave her sister a hug, her tail swishing happily. "Say hi to Lord Sesshomaru when you find him!"

Kurome blushed and watched as her little sister ran off waving and giggling towards her destination. Shaking her head and smiling, Kurome tuned everything around her out until she could sense only Sesshomaru's youki. Her smile grew as she headed towards the palace gardens where she sensed he was training.

* * *

Huffing from the sparring match, Sesshomaru stepped back and lowered his guard. "That will be all for today, Takasune." he said, looking to his tutor.

The older inu youkai bowed and left, offering a moment of praise before departing.

Sesshomaru watched until the old inu youkai disappeared before he turned to the tree in the gardens to sit a moment and meditate. While he relaxed, feeling the familiar strain of the workout pulsing throughout his body, an even more familiar scent reached his astute nose. He opened his eyes and glanced up, his golden slitted eyes meeting the icy blue slitted eyes of someone he hadn't seen in three years.

"Kurome."

She smiled and lounged along the length of the branch she was perched on. "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru. I see you are vigilant as ever."

Sesshomaru smirked and went back to meditating. "Hn."

Kurome sighed and hopped down, landing softly in front of him. "I thought I'd find you training."

Sesshomaru opened one eye and stared at her. "What else would I be doing?"

Kurome shrugged, that beautiful smile never leaving her lips. "Being a grumpy, no fun sour puss as always?"

Sesshomaru playfully glared at her. "I am not grumpy, nor am I a sour puss. As far as fun goes, I do not have time between my training and my studies to have fun."

Kurome pouted, just as she had every time he tried to refuse to spend time with her. "But that can't all be good for you. Come with me tonight? It's been three years since I last saw you."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to the tone in her voice. "Oh? I had not noticed."

Kurome sighed and looked at him hopefully. "Please, Sesshomaru?" She asked, dropping his title as she rarely did. "I've missed you these past few years. I'd like to spend as much time with you as I can while I am here."

Sesshomaru looked at her, feeling his cheeks burn just ever so slightly that he was sure she wouldn't see. "I have finished my training and studies for the day. I suppose I could spare some time for you, as I do every festival."

Kurome beamed at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

Sesshomaru flinched, not used to the attention she had always given him, but he wrapped his arms around her in response nonetheless. He breathed in her familiar scent- mint, white jasmine, and peaches from her favourite tea blend- and felt the contours of her body as her chest pressed against his during the hug. She had definitely grown physically more mature than the last he had seen her.

Kurome sat back and smiled, her pointed ears tinkling with the soft clanks of her earrings as they bounced against each other. "I will let you get ready, then. I want to say hello to your father, do you know where he is?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "He is in the main hall, attending guests."

Kurome stood and offered him a hand up. "Here."

Sesshomaru grapsed her hand, allowing her to assist him up, and he looked down at her, now standing nearly a whole head taller than her.

"Wow, you've gotten taller..!" Kurome noted, looking up at him.

"Or perhaps you have gotten shorter." Sesshomaru said, smirking.

Kurome lightly tapped his chest and smiled. "Don't be mean, now young lord. It's been three years, so of course you've grown." She stepped back and waved as she started to walk towards the palace. "I'll meet you by the main gates in an hour. Try to be ready by then!"

Sesshomaru watched as Kurome of the Rain disappeared into the palace, her scent still lingering strongly in the air around him. 'It has been too long, Kurome, since last we spoke.' He thought, feeling a strange sensation beginning to rise within his body. Thinking it to be the heat and remnants of his workout, he headed for his room to take a bath and ready himself to humour the young inu daiyoukai from the north. Though he wouldn't openly admit it as much as she would, he did look forward to seeing her every three years during the festivals. It wasn't simply that she was the daughter of a very powerful ally that caught his attention as the years went by. It was almost as if she was a different person each time he saw her, growing steadily more and more mature as the years went by, and yet she still remained the same- bubbly, caring, charismatic, beautiful, powerful, graceful. She always brightened his mood when she was there, something that anyone else could rarely accomplish. He often found himself thinking of her, how her own training and studies were going, when he would be able to see her again, if she would still come looking for him each time she visited as she had for nearly a century, and if she would ever change in the time she was gone. As he slid into the hot water of his bath, he smirked and found himself anxious to rejoin her company, though the true reason as to why had yet to reveal itself.


	2. Festival Night

Kurome stood waiting for Sesshomaru by the main gate as she had said, thinking about what his father had said to her.

* * *

"Lord Inu no Taisho, you have a visitor."

Yukinobu, the Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands and its ruler, looked up and beamed when he saw his visitor presented. "Kurome!"

Kurome smiled and bowed. "Hello, Lord Inu no Taisho. I trust you are well?"

Yukinobu smiled and opened his arms. "Come here, dear girl!"

Kurome's smile grew and she ran to the inu daiyoukai, embracing him. He had been an old friend of her family's for years and she greatly cared about him. "It's good to see you Yukinobu." she said, dropping his title for a moment.

"And you, Kurome of the Rain. Now let me get a good look at you!" Yukinobu said, looking at the young wolf daiyoukai female before him as she stepped back and twirled in a circle for him. "My have you grown! Look at your markings! They are coming in so nicely- oh and those ears!"

Kurome blushed, her cloak swishing behind her. "I'm nearly a hundred and fifty, Yukinobu. Of course I've grown."

Yukinobu smiled. "Well, now it seems that your ears have grown more pronounced as well." He noted, reaching up to touch the pointed edge lightly. "When did you get them pierced?"

"Oh, I did that just after we returned home from the last festival." Kurome said, smiling. "Kimiko has hers pierced now too."

"And where is the young pup?" Yukinobu asked. "I would like to see her as well."

"Kimiko wanted to say hello to Lady Suna down at the inn."

"Ah, I see. Perhaps then I shall see her for dinner tomorrow. I do hope that you and your family will be joining us for our meal as always?"

Kurome nodded. "Of course! If you'll have us still."

"It's settled then. Enjoy the festival and I shall see you and your family for dinner tomorrow." Yukinobu said, ruffling Kurome's silvery blonde hair. "Oh, are you taking Sesshomaru with you again?"

Kurome nodded, her cheeks blushing slightly. "Yes, I asked him to join me by the main gate in an hour."

Yukinobu grinned, a coy and playful look in his eyes. "Good, good. Well, he has been looking forward to seeing you again. He's been working to get his studies and training done quicker as the days until the festival grew shorter. I have postponed any further studies or training sessions for the rest of the festival. It would do you both well to spend more time together."

Kurome blushed and bowed, trying to understand his words. "I'd love for nothing more. I should go ready myself for the festival. It was nice to steal a moment of your time to say hello, milord." She stood and gave him a quick hug before turning towards the door and waving. "I'll let Father know the plan and we'll all see you tomorrow!"

Yukinobu waved back as the young wolf ran out of the room and disappeared. He glanced at his mate, Sesshomaru's mother- Inami- as she scoffed and fanned herself. "You disapprove of my choice?"

"Sesshomaru is an inu daiyoukai. That _**girl**_ is a wolf. They are too different." She said, glaring at her mate. "He deserves a pure blooded inu as his mate, not some northern mongrel."

Yukinobu turned angrily towards his mate, his demon nature breaking through his charismatic surface. "Inami, you will not refer to Kurome Komatsu or any of her tribe as mongrel whilst in my presence, is that clear?"

Inami shrank away from him, his powerful youki overwhelming her. "Y-Yes, milord..! I d-did not m-mean to o-offend!"

Yukinobu sighed and his youki dissipated. "Kurome of the Rain is the pride and joy of the Komatsu tribe. Her blood line is the most pure of the wolves and as such comes with it great power, just as my own. Sesshomaru is a powerful young pup, much of his strength and prowess streaming from his lineage. A bonding between the Komatsu tribe and our own would benefit both sides and form a powerful pair. Sesshomaru and Kurome, despite their breed differences, would be an ideal match to ensure the continuation of both bloodlines. Not only is this a tactical choice that Norimoto and I have been discussing over the years, but it is also for the best interest of our children." He knelt down and took Inami's hand in his, looking at her with his golden eyes. "My sweet, do you not want our son to be happy? Do you not want to see him sire many pups that would strengthen our line and our stance in the Western Lands?"

Inami sighed and nodded, melting in her mate's gaze. "Of course, love."

"Good. Now, shall we attend to our next guests?"

* * *

"Kurome?"

Kurome looked up, her braid swaying softly behind her as she turned to face Sesshomaru. "Hi, are you ready?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes."

Kurome smiled and gestured for him to follow her, then led the way through the streets.

Sesshomaru followed after the wolf, humoring her as she dragged him to each stand as she did every festival. As the night progressed, Kurome finally stopped at a newer stand and stared in wonder at the jewelry laid out before her. They were simple pieces, yet each was etched with elegant designs, each made of a different stone or ore. He watched her lightly touch a pair of silver earrings, bearing powerful protection runes etched into the metal.

"Do you like them?"

Kurome stood abruptly, blushing as her hands hid behind her back clasped together. "They're beautiful, yes."

Sesshomaru as about to ask if she wanted them, but Kurome turned as her name was called.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" She asked, looking between where her cousin and Sesshomaru were standing. When the young lord nodded, Kurome smiled. "Wait here, I'll be right back!"

Sesshomaru waited by the stand as the wolf ran off to meet with her cousin for a moment and while he waited, he took the time to turn to the vendor- a stout tanuki who looked as though he had just started in his craft. "These items are well crafted for one only just beginning." he noted, taking out his coin purse. "I'll take those." He pointed to the silver runic earring Kurome had been looking at longingly. He handed the tanuki the money as the demon handed him the earrings.

"I must inform you, good lord, that for those runes to work, if you wish to offer her protection then you must be the one to activate them. A simple flash of youki will suffice and its signature- or rather aura- will embed itself into the runes and so long as she wears them, the protection runes will work." the tanuki explained. "These are my best pieces, milord, so I am very pleased the young wolf admires them so. I wish you luck in the future and thank you most kindly for your purchase."

Sesshomaru looked down at the earrings, then at the tankui as he bowed. "You are certain these will protect her?"

The tanuki nodded. "Yes, milord. No matter what happens to you, your youki will survive in the runes and she will always remain under your protection."

Sesshomaru gave him a curt nod and quickly tucked the small package containing the earrings into his pocket as Kurome came running back. "Are you ready to continue?"

Kurome nodded. "I'm sorry, Yumiko just wanted to let me know that my sister rejoined my father safely."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Kurome's stomach growled. "Are you hungry?"

Kurome blushed and nodded. "Could we find something to eat?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Come, I know of a place." He glanced back at the tanuki who gave him another bow and returned a curt nod towards him. 'I will give these to her later tonight.'


	3. A Precious Gift

Kurome sighed in content as she sat with Sesshomaru on a nearby hill overlooking the festival grounds. "That was delicious!" She had never tasted a sweet bun such as the ones Sesshomaru shared with her before. She glanced up at him and cocked her head to the side. "What are you thinking about?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at her. "Who says that I am thinking of anything in particular?"

Kurome smiled. "You have that look like something is on your mind." She stood and came to stand in front of him. "Though, what I can't figure out with you is what you could possibly be thinking." She reached up to touch his forehead. "You're too serious."

Sesshomaru flinched and caught her wrist, slowly lowering her hand away from his face. He looked down at her, her icy blue eyes lined with teal markings meeting his.

"Sorry..." Kurome said, her pointed ears dropping a bit. Sesshomaru's grip loosened on her wrist and she pulled her hand free, letting it come to rest limply at her side. She took a step back and started to turn away.

"Kurome."

She looked at him and sighed. "I should return to my family, Lord Sesshomaru." She offered him a smile. "I enjoyed the night we spent together. Thank you for joining me." She turned away and started down the hill, only stopping when she felt the sudden and overwhelming youki burst coming from behind her.

Sesshomaru knew it have to be now or never if he were to activate the runes and give her the earrings so he lit up his youki like festival fireworks and watched the runes glow with a soft golden light. He smirked when the glow faded and Kurome had turned back to look at him, her ears dropped down in fear and worry.

"Why did you do that, Sesshomaru?" she asked, narrowing her eyes while still remaining cautious. "What have I done to offend you so much that you would flare your youki at me?"

Sesshomaru strode down to stand in front of her, the angle of the hill making it to where they were eye level with each other. "I did not do it to present you with a challenge, nor to offend you. You have done nothing to offend me."

"Then why flare your youki like that?" she asked, her narrowed eyes softening and her worry shining in the pools of icy blue.

Sesshomaru presented her with the small package, the silver earrings shining in the moonlight. "These are for you."

Kurome looked down to see the earrings she had spotted in the festival market, then looked back at Sesshomaru. "These are-"

"I purchased them from the vendor when your cousin called your attention away for a few moments. You clearly admired them and I thought they would suit you well."

Kurome took the package gingerly, removing her old chandelier earrings and replacing them with the new ones. When each was in place, hanging lightly on either side of her neck, Kurome felt a soft surge of youki resonate from the earrings. "That's your youki..." she noted, looking at Sesshomaru.

"The runes those earrings bear are ones of protection. The vendor instructed me on how to activate them." Sesshomaru explained, reaching up to brush aside her hair so that he could better see how much the earrings complimented her. "In order to activate the runes, a flash of youki would suffice and its signature or aura would become embedded within the runes. Though you are a skilled warrior and your tribe's prowess shows greatly with each step you take," Sesshomaru paused for a moment and looked back up to her, meeting her gaze as he continued, "I want to be able to protect you when I am not at your side. So long as you wear those earrings, the runes will sing with my youki and they will protect you."

Kurome felt her cheeks burning and she did something she had wanted to for a long time but had always thought against for many reasons. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips gently against Sesshomaru's cheek, lingering only for a moment before pulling away. Looking at him, seeing his surprised face, Kurome felt her blush deepen and she stepped around him, lightly touching his gift to her. "T-Thank you, Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru stood there, only turning to watch her hurry down the hill, his fingers touching his cheek and feeling the warmth of her kiss. When he sensed her youki rejoining the others of her tribe, he managed a small smile before turning away at the rustle of someone joining him.

"Who goes there?"

"Hush, now my dear boy. It's only your mother." Inami said, stepping out of the shadows. "Did you have fun, my son?"

Sesshomaru relaxed only slightly, annoyed that his mother had most likely witnessed his moment with Kurome. "I did enjoy myself for a moment, yes."

Inami slammed her fan closed and came towards him, her tail wrapped around her like a shawl. "Sesshomaru, what is that girl to you? Why do you wish to protect her?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and glared at his mother in annoyance. "What Kurome of the Rain is to me matters not to you, Mother. She and I are-"

"Are what? Friends?" Inami scoffed. "You would consider a lowly wolf youkai a friend? Be she royalty or not, that wolf girl is far beneath you. You should be with someone of your own station, your own kind."

"And why is that?" Sesshomaru closed the distance between he and his mother, now towering over her like his father did. "Kurome means a great deal to me, in many ways, and has earned my trust and my respect. I want to protect her for that simple fact alone. She gives me something to look forward to, she brightens the room each time she walks into it. She is good with her people, having their respect through progression, reputation, and through the kindness in her heart. Though I admire Father for his conquering ways as it has accomplished much over his lifetime, Kurome of the Rain is a natural born leader who does nothing more than protect her people and what she believes in. Something which has gained her favor among many nobles, Father included." He let his youki flare just ever so slightly and huffed when he saw his mother beginning to sweat. "If I chose to court Kurome, that is my choice. If I chose not to pursue things with her, that is my choice. It is my life and my right to choose what path I take and whom I wish to be with."

Inami's ears dropped back and she took a step away from her son, opening her fan and beginning to cool herself off. "You are as passionate as your father, my dear son." She turned away, summoning her cloud and levitating up into the air. "Do not tarry here much longer, Sesshomaru."

"You will not interfere with my affairs." Sesshomaru said plainly, glaring at his mother.

"I will not promise anything. If I find someone more suited for you, you cannot stop me from trying."

Sesshomaru glared after his mother as she ventured towards the palace, very much annoyed at her incessant prodding into his personal affairs, but their discussion had brought new thoughts to mind. 'What is Kurome truly to me?' Wandering around the outer grounds of the village, Sesshomaru needed time to think about what Kurome was to him, the kiss on his cheek she had given him, the time he always looked forward to spending with her, the implications of taking her as his mate, the pups he could sire with such a powerful dame- wolf or not- and that was just brushing the surface. He wandered around for the entire night, only returning to the palace grounds when the sky was beginning to turn from dusk to dawn. As he approached the grounds, his father stood waiting patiently for his return.

"Sesshomaru, we must talk."


	4. Sparring Partners

Humming softly to herself as she readied herself for a training session, Kurome touched the earrings bouncing lightly off her neck and smiled. They sang to her with the aura of Sesshomaru's youki, but then she began to think of why he wanted to protect her so much to where he would purchase items with engraved protection runes. She was so deep in thought, trying to find the meaning of his words, his actions, how he acted around her when they were together, that she did not even hear someone approaching. When a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, she sprang away with her teeth bared and her claws ready. Then upon seeing who it was, she relaxed and stood, bowing with a profuse blush upon her cheeks.

"Good day to you, Lord Inu no Taisho." she said, then offered him a smile. "I must thank you for allowing me use of your dojo."

Yukinobu smiled. "Good day to you, Kurome. And it is my pleasure. We all need ways of passing our time by. If I may ask, you do not usually come to train whilst you are here. Is everything alright?"

Kurome felt her blush flare up again and she nodded. "Yes, milord. I was just thinking about something."

"If it is something you wish to discuss, I am willing to listen." Yukinobu said, then rubbed his neck and chuckled. "I do not wish to pry, though, if you wish not to speak of it."

Kurome smiled. "It's alright, I was just thinking of last night."

"Did you enjoy the festival with Sesshomaru last night?"

Kurome blushed and nodded. "Yes, milord. But, there are times when I do not understand your son at all."

Yukinobu chuckled. "I would agree with that. Sesshomaru can appear to be complicated, but there are things that he treasures and will protect to no ends if he could." He noticed the earrings she wore and felt the singing of his son's youki gingerly radiating off them. He took a few steps forward and brushed aside her hair, cupping one of the earrings in his hand. "And it would seem that you have caught his eye well enough for him to give you such a powerful and precious gift."

Kurome's face was on fire and she looked away to hide it, but Yukinobu chuckled and lifted her chin to where he could meet her icy blue gaze with his own golden one.

"Kurome, what does my son mean to you?"

Kurome's eyes widened at the question, but she remained still and did not move to slip out of his grasp. She took a deep breath then thought as she answered carefully, "Sesshomaru is someone I greatly admire. Though is your son and your reputation tends to be expected of him, he has proven through his training and interactions with your people that his own reputation, his own power are worthy of the same respect demanded by you. He may be a bit hard sometimes, but when I spend time with him I get to see that rare smile grace his lips, the subtle twinkle in his eyes when he is enjoying himself. For as long as I have known him, your son has come to mean a great deal to me and I would not want to see it end. He- for all intensive purposes- is my best friend and though I only see him every three years, that will never change for me. I would follow him to the ends of time if I could, just so that I could remain by his side and protect him as he would me. "

Yukinobu looked down at her, listening with surprise at what she was telling him. 'She is only fortifying my choice in her...' He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "Thank you, Kurome my dear girl. That is all I needed to know." He took a step back and smiled. "I will leave you to your training as I have business to attend to with your father. Do you know where he might be?"

Kurome nodded. "Yes, milord. He is with the elders of my tribe at our camp. They are going over the plans for the festival's final night."

"Ah yes, the night where the Rain Dancers of Shikotsu perform for the festival before the Komatsu tribe returns to their village. Will you and Kimiko be performing again this year?"

Kurome smiled and nodded. "We will indeed."

Yukinobu smiled and bowed his head. "Good, I look forward to it then. I will seek out your father, so please, have a good training session?"

Kurome bowed and smiled as the Inu no Taisho left the dojo. She set her things off to the side and slid into the stance marking the beginning of the Komatsu familial martial arts style. She moved through each stance, exercising her weary muscles, then moved into the style she had developed by combining her dance moves with the familial martial arts. She stopped mid stance when she noticed Sesshomaru had come into the room and was leaning against the wall just inside of the door.

"Good day to you, Lord Sesshomaru." she said, greeting him with a bow.

"I did not mean to interrupt, Kurome. Please, continue."

Kurome smiled. "It's alright, I need to take a break anyways." She went to her things and took her small water jug from her pack, taking a swig of the cool water inside. She sighed contently, stretched a bit, then moved to the center of the dojo. "Would you like to join me?" She asked, looking at him. "We haven't sparred in awhile."

Sesshomaru had been told that his studies and scheduled training sessions were postponed until the festival's end, but he needed to maintain his training. "Very well." He moved to where her things were and removed his armor, setting it next to hers, then moved to take his own familial stance as Kurome slid into hers. "Shall we make a wager?"

Kurome's ears perked up. "What kind of wager?"

"A penalty of sorts, if you will. Victor of the match claims a penalty from the loser."

"Interesting." Kurome smiled. "Very well, young lord. If you are ready, then let us begin."

Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod, then lunged at her. Kurome met him with equal speed and strength, their punches echoing in the otherwise empty dojo. They moved so quickly around each other, dodging and punching, that they became a blur to the untrained eye. Their youki spiked as their match continued, but they were able to maintain it so as not to damage the dojo or the grounds.

Kurome leaped back, landing in a low crouch, a low growl coming from her throat as she licked the blood coming from her lip. "You've improved."

"As have you." Sesshomaru replied, switching stances as he narrowed his eyes at the growl.

"Let's see what else you've got." Kurome said, then lunged.

Again the two daiyoukai clashed, their punches and kicks blurring with their speed. Sesshomaru struck high and fast to test her defenses, but Kurome blocked using her youki to form a shield. Sesshomaru continued with a chain of kicks, choosing to attack from above, smirking when the last broke her defense and grazed her side. Kurome grunted, knowing there would be a bruise later, but she shook through the shock and grabbed his outstretched arm and using his momentum against him. Slamming him into the ground, she pinned his arm against his back and leaned down next to his ear.

"You have greatly improved, Sesshomaru, though I do not see how you can win this one." She huffed.

Sesshomaru felt a strange sensation run through his body as he felt the warmth of her breath on his ear and neck. "I would not be so hasty, Kurome."

Being well practiced in grappling and wrestling, Sesshomaru was quick to overpower her and slipped out from underneath her with ease. Flipping her onto her back, his moko-moko coiled around her leg and kept her trapped as he pinned her to the floor. She struggled to free herself, but she just wasn't practiced in this type of fighting style and couldn't get free.

"Yield, Kurome, this match is mine." Sesshomaru said, his soft puffs of breath warm against her neck and ear as he leaned closer.

A soft and low growl escaped her throat as Kurome looked at him. "Like hell."

Sesshomaru shifted his weight and flexed his muscles in accordance to her struggling, a sense of renewed energy seeming to pop out of nowhere. He smirked when she gasped as his hips rocked into her and her cheeks burned when his grazed hers. "Submit. You will not win this."

Kurome gasped again as his moko-moko slid further up her leg, the soft fur grazing her thigh. It tickled and he tightened his grip even further as she continued to struggle. Her cheeks burned as the feeling of his grip around her sent a strange sensation through her body. She huffed, trying to break free, but was only able to free her hands and she tried to push him away.

Sesshomaru chuckled, a low and dark rumble in his chest, and thought he had her beat. "Come now, little wolf. Give up nicely and I'll be kind about your penalty."

Kurome was beginning to get irritated with his taunting and the moment he let go of her wrists to change his grip on her again, she forced herself from his grip and flipped backwards, landing softly across the room only to have him immediately on her again. She felt his moko-moko smack the back of her legs and she fell forward onto her stomach, dazed for a moment from the impact, but in that moment Sesshomaru was able to pin her arms behind her and trap her beneath him.

"You are stubborn, Kurome. You have lost this match, just concede." He huffed, nipping at her ear.

Kurome's body was hot, and not just from the sparring. She felt strange, a burning sensation rapidly overtaking her body. She managed to get her head turned to the side and gasped as Sesshomaru put more weight down on her. "You are persistent, Sesshomaru, but I do not give up."

Sesshomaru chuckled again as she continued to struggle. Somehow she broke free, but he was able to recapture her and pin her on her back, his moko-moko entrapping her ankle as he landed between her legs, his forearms bearing down on hers and pinning them to the floor above her head.

Kurome growled, fangs glistening in the light, her eyes narrowed. His breathing was as heavy as her own, his pupils dilating and constricting, and the heat from her body radiated against his own.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, seeing the rare wildness he knew every wolf had in the heat of battle, but it was clouded by something else. Her pupils were constricting and dilating, her breathing heavy, and her body radiating heat. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. "Kurome, give in."

Kurome looked at him, seeing something in his eyes, a look she had never seen before. "Why?"

"Because this match is mine and it is pointless to continue struggling."

Kurome laughed a bit at that, then relaxed in his grip. "And that should automatically make me concede?"

Sesshomaru pushed back from her, relaxing his grip only slightly on her wrists and reached down with his free hand to touch her cheek. "In this case, yes. Will you concede?"

Kurome blushed. "Only if you admit that we are friends."

Taken a bit aback, Sesshomaru looked at her. "We are 'friends', Kurome. We have been for many years. Why would you doubt that?"

Kurome blushed and looked away. "I worry sometimes that you don't see us like that."

Sesshomaru turned her cheek back to where she could look at him and he touched it gingerly, moving a strand of loose hair from her face. "You are more than just a friend, Kurome. That is why I wish to protect you."

Kurome felt another flash of heat radiate through her body and she sighed. "Then I will concede this match to you."

Smirking, Sesshomaru pushed himself away from the floor and helped her up. "Good. Now come, meditate with me."

Kurome took his hand and felt herself blushing even more than before when he led her to the tree where he meditated, never once releasing her hand. She let him pull her down in front of him and she waited for him to begin meditating before she joined him. As they meditated, they each went over the sparring match and each wondered if certain things meant something other than what they would in a sparring match, or if they meant something on a more intimate level.

Little did either of them know, each of their fathers had concealed their youki from their children and had watched with great interest at the two young daiyoukai sparring. Giving each other a knowing smile, Yukinobu and Norimoto left their children to meditate in peace and made their way to the main hall to discuss things further.


	5. A Gift Returned

Kurome sat with her father, her sister, her cousin, and her uncle as they enjoyed dinner with the Inu no Taisho and his family. They conversed, laughed, Kimiko asked to sit in Yukinobu's lap, and Kurome kept finding Sesshomaru stealing glances at her. She blushed and touched the earrings absentmindedly when she fazed out everything around her to think of their sparring match earlier. It was like they were dancing, like they were made to move together, but then it was almost too intimate for what their friendship was. Then she thought of what her father had talked with her about after she returned from the sparring match and she felt herself blushing even deeper.

* * *

"My dear girl, walk with me?"

Kurome walked through the streets of the festival with her father, browsing the wares, saying hello to old friends, before heading out to the fields just outside of the village.

"Kurome, you are nearly a hundred and fifty." Norimoto said, standing with his daughter as they looked out over the village. "You are becoming more mature as each day passes, but it is nearing time for you to choose a mate."

Kurome blushed and looked at her father. "Is now the time to be speaking of this?" She asked, her mind immediately flashing back to her sparring match with Sesshomaru.

Norimoto chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I want you to be happy and you must remember that you are the tribe's crown princess. I want to see grandpups before I get too old and our clan needs to strengthen its bloodline for it to survive any further."

Kurome sighed and settled into her father's chest. "I can't just choose anyone, Father, you know that."

"Oh, but haven't you?"

Kurome looked up at him, confused.

"I've seen how you look at Sesshomaru, how you interact with him, and considering his lineage and own power and prowess, he would make an excellent choice for a mate."

Kurome stepped away from her father and looked at him. "Sesshomaru and I are just friends, Father..."

Norimoto chuckled and touched her earrings lightly. "If that were true, then he would not have given you such a precious gift as this." He stepped closer and pulled his daughter into his arms. "I want you to be happy, pup, and I always see a new sense of happiness spark each time you are with the young lord. Those runes are a very intimate form of protection, infused with his youki. Items such as this are rare enough, but to receive one from one who is not your mate is even rarer. It would seem that he has chosen to protect you, so I do wonder."

Kurome looked up at him and watched his eyes soften.

"Pup, I spoke with the Inu no Taisho and he and I are in accordance. We will not push you or Sesshomaru into this, but we agree that out of everyone else that would be suitable, you are the best choices for each other." He kissed her forehead. "Just think on it, OK?"

* * *

"Kurome?"

She vaguely heard someone calling her name, but she was lost in the allure of Sesshomaru's youki singing to her from the runes.

"Kurome."

She looked up the second time. "Hm?"

"You spaced out for a bit there." Kimiko said, still sitting in the Inu no Taisho's lap. "Are you ok?"

Kurome smiled and nodded, taking her cup of tea in her hands. "Of course! I was just thinking of my sparring match with the young lord earlier today."

Kimiko giggled, then looked up at Yukinobu. "She lost to Lord Sesshomaru!" She half-whispered, earning a blush from her sister and a loud chuckle from the Inu no Taisho.

"I am both surprised and unsurprised, Kurome." Yukinobu said. "Sesshomaru has been vigorously training, as have you from what I understand, but there must be a difference in training somewhere."

Kurome blushed, then met Sesshomaru's gaze. "I did not lose. We had reached a stalemate and I conceded the match to Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked and earned a deeper blush from Kurome.

Norimoto stood and bowed to the Inu no Taisho. "I need to stretch my legs. Lord Sesshomaru, would you join me?"

Sesshomaru stood. "Of course." He glanced down at Kurome and smirked when she blushed and pretended that something else had taken her interest.

Kurome watched as her father led the young lord out of the room and she sighed. Beside her, her cousin and uncle stood as well to thank the Inu no Taisho for his hospitality.

"Kurome, we're returning to the camp." Yumiko said, touching her shoulder.

Kurome nodded. "I'll walk with you. I want to look around the festival again tonight."

Yumiko nodded, then looked to Kimiko. "Kimi, let's go OK?"

Kimiko nodded and gave Yukinobu a hug. "Thank you, Inu-sama! See you later!"

Yukinobu chuckled and ruffled the little wolf's hair. "Of course, Kimiko. Why don't you come by again tomorrow and I can show you that magik trick I told you about?"

Kimiko smiled and nodded. "OK!"

Kurome stood, bowing to the Inu no Taisho and his mate. "It was a pleasure spending a meal with you. We look forward to seeing you again."

Yukinobu smiled, Inami narrowed her eyes and replied with a "Hn.", then they watched as the wolves of the north dismissed themselves.

* * *

Kurome had parted ways from her family to wander through the streets of the festival and found herself at the stall in which her earrings had been purchased. The tanuki vendor looked up with surprise and beamed at her.

"Hello, milady! It is good to see my work suits you so well!"

Kurome blushed and touched the earrings. "I love the craftsmanship on your items and I wish to purchase one myself."

"Oh?" The tanuki's ears bobbed up. "Was there something you were looking for specifically?"

Kurome thought a moment. "I would like something with similar protection runes as these." She said, gesturing to her earrings. "A pendant purchase?"

The tanuki's ears twitched excitedly. "Ah, I see. Is this for the young lord who accompanied you the other night?"

Kurome's blush deepened and she nodded. "Yes. I wish to return a gift to him in kind."

The tanuki grinned. "Then I have just the thing." He turned away and started rummaging inside his tent, quickly returning with a pendant in hand. "Will this meet your requirements?"

Kurome took it gingerly and turned the pendant over in her hand. It was simple like her earrings, silver with a lotus flower at its center and the same protections runes on her earrings engraved in a border around the lotus. She touched it an immediately thought of Sesshomaru, then the serenity and calm of the lotus's nature in meditation and was reminded more of him. "This is perfect!" She pulled out her coin purse and paid the tanuki. "Do I activate the runes the same way as he did?"

The tanuki nodded. "You wish to protect?" When she nodded, he continued, "Then you must be the one to activate it. As I told the young lord, a simple flash of youki will suffice and it will embed itself within the runes. No matter what happens to you, the youki in the runes will remain and will protect him so long as he wears this pendant."

Kurome smiled and gently tucked the pendant into her pocket. "Thank you...?"

"My apologies. Kiyotame of the Yanagizawa clan at your service." the tanuki said, bowing. "And it is my pleasure."

Kurome bowed in return then started to head to the vendor who sold the sweet buns Sesshomaru got her the other night. Smiling to herself, she purchased a few sweet buns and went out into the fields to sit on the hill where Sesshomaru gave her the earrings.

Munching on the sweet bun, Kurome looked down at the pendant and smiled. Swallowing what was in her mouth, she flashed her youki while concentrating on the pendant, smiling as it glowed and absorbed her youki within it. "There, that should do it."

"Kurome."

Kurome squealed and stood abruptly to find Sesshomaru standing behind her. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Sesshomaru smirked, then his eyes narrowed. "Is everything alright? I sensed your youki flare and that you were alone."

Kurome clutched the pendant behind her back and looked down, blushing. "I'm fine, Sesshomaru."

He walked down the hill to stand in front of her and lifted her chin. "Then why would your youki flare?"

She looked up at him, seeing them soften a bit. "I wanted to return in kind a gift of my own to you." She fidgeted, then gingerly took his hand and placed the pendant into his palm. "I hope you like it." She stepped back and gathered her things. "It's alright if you don't." She bowed to him. "Um, have a good night, 'Sho."

Looking up at the pet name she had given him when they were younger, Sesshomaru watched as she hurried down the hill and felt his cheeks burning. 'It has been nearly a century since she has called me by that name.' He opened his hand and looked down at what she had placed there: a simple silver pendant with a lotus flower at the center and an engraved border of protection runes- the same as on her earrings- surrounding the lotus. He ran his thumb over the pendant and couldn't help but smile as he felt her youki singing to him from the runes. Sensing she had rejoined her people, Sesshomaru slid the chain over his head and tucked the pendant into his clothes, feeling the cool metal against his skin. 'You are quite the curious creature, Kurome of the Rain. Thank you.'


	6. First Kiss and a Rival

Kurome walked through the halls of the palace, having just dropped off Kimiko. She was beginning her training in magik with the Inu no Taisho, so Kurome left her with Yukinobu and wandered outside. She needed to clear her head, but she wanted to go for a long run. Seeing a servant, she asked that they send word to Kimiko that she would return by the time her lessons were down, then sprang up onto the roof and took off. Heading for the nearby woods, Kurome ran through the trees and smiled as she weaved in and out of her obstacles. Her legs had been aching for a good run since they arrived and thankfully the lands of the West were well protected.

Stopping near the lake just south of the village, Kurome looked around and found a perfect place to set her things and go for a swim. Stripping to nothing but her underthings, she dove into the lake and resurfaced just a short distance from the shore. She swam around for a bit, silently gliding through the water before she made her way towards one of the outcrops of rock rising above the surface of the lake and leaned against it. She sighed contently and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the cool air.

Nearby, Sesshomaru had sensed her youki and gone to find her. He only came out this far from the village to get some free time away from the noise and the commotion, but he always came alone. Following her youki to the lake, he saw her leaning against one of the outcrops. Stepping closer to the bank, he gave a short spike of his youki to alert her to his presence and smirked when she looked over, blushing.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"I came for a bit of peace of mind. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to stretch my legs. I found myself here and felt like a swim."

"May I join you?"

Kurome blushed. "Sure."

Sesshomaru began stripping off his armor and his clothing, smirking when Kurome turned away with burning cheeks. Slipping into the cool water, he dove under the surface and swam until he reached the outcrop where Kurome rested, popping up just across from her.

Kurome glanced at Sesshomaru, blushing when she saw his bare chest, muscular glistening with water as his silver hair pooled around him in the water. She couldn't help but stare when he took his claws and combed back his hair from his face, but then she caught the glint of metal and her eyes were drawn to the pendant at his chest and she smiled. "You're wearing it."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "It was a gift. Why would I not?"

Kurome blushed and looked away, her arms crossed in front of her. "I wasn't sure if you would like it or not..."

Sesshomaru smirked and a soft chuckle came from him, causing Kurome to look back at him. "It is acceptable, Kurome. Thank you for the gift."

She smiled and relaxed a bit, though her cheeks never ceased their burning. "I- You're welcome."

They sat the for a while, enjoying the cool water as the sun beat down over the mountains, but when the clouds grew dark and a low and distant thunder echoed, Kurome's ears perked up and she sat up looking at the sky. "There will be a large storm coming. I hope we make it back in time before it reaches us."

Sesshomaru glanced up, then looked back at her. "Kurome, about your penalty..."

Kurome looked at him. "Oh, right. You never told me what you wanted for winning."

Sesshomaru pushed away from the outcrop he had been resting against and made his way towards her, stopping when he was just a few feet from her. Reaching up to touch her cheek, he looked down at her and met her icy blue gaze. "I wish to collect."

Kurome blushed and tried to move away, more embarrassed to be so near him whilst being nearly naked than anything else, but he stopped her and his hand slid gently to the small of her back- drawing her in.

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers as he pulled her in closer- her hands the only thing keeping them separated. When he drew back, he smirked at her surprise and the profuse blush upon her cheeks. "There. Perhaps our next sparring match will result in such penalties again."

Kurome touched her lips, her eyes never leaving his as a hot sensation ran through her body. 'He... He kissed me...'

The crack of thunder grew louder and Kurome felt a jolt of familiar and unwelcome demon energy. "Oh no... That youki is headed for the village..."

Sesshomaru sensed it too, but while it was powerful, it was nothing up against his father. "My father can handle it."

Kurome swam back to shore, thankful that her hair was long enough to hide her backside as she hopped out of the water and got dressed. "That may be, but I cannot expect your father to protect my family and his people. I need to be there to protect Kimiko and the others."

Sesshomaru swam to shore and quickly got dressed, then looked at her- smirking when he saw that she had turned away again. "Come, we shall travel by orb." He offered her his hand, then pulled her close to him when she took it. "This may be unpleasant at first." He warned, then enveloped them with his youki in the form of an orb.

The orb took off with lightning speed towards the village, but what they would experience later that night would change their futures forever.

* * *

A clamouring in the main hall of the Inu no Taisho's palace grew among those gathered. Members of the inu tribes, the northern wolf tribe, and various other youkai that were allies or friends to Norimoto and Yukinobu, all spoke with alarm, disgust, apprehension, and many other feelings as they glared and stared at the intruders.

"Where is Kurome?" one of the intruders said, stepping forward.

Norimoto felt his hair bristling, Yukinobu's fur doing the same at the youkai's tone. "My daughter is busy elsewhere. She has no need for a disrespectful ingrate such as yourself."

The youkai scoffed at that, his ears twitching. "I've come to collect the bitch as she was promised to me."

Norimoto stood abruptly and growled, but Yukinobu stood with him and placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. Norimoto looked at the Inu no Taisho as his youki flared and became visible in an attempt to scare the whelp senseless.

"You will not speak of Lady Kurome in that manner." Yukinobu said. "She is an honored guest in my home and I will not tolerate such disrespect from an ingrate child."

"You don't scare me, old man." the youkai scoffed, sneering at the Inu no Taisho. "I don't care what reputation says, I am here to collect my prize."

"Hamuro!"

The room grew silent as the crowd, the intruder and his men, and the two daiyoukai lords turned to see Sesshomaru and Kurome entering the main hall. Whispers began to erupt as the two strode forward, heads held high, walking in sync with each other whilst side by side.

"Ah, there you are! I came to collect you, Kurome. It's time to return home with me." the youkai said, looking her up and down like he wanted to devour her. Noticing Sesshomaru, however, and the look of murder in his eyes as he glared at the intruder, the youkai huffed. "Who is this? You gone and bed another man?"

Kurome growled as the youkai circled her, sniffing around her. "Hamuro, watch yourself." she warned. "I am no one's prize."

Hamuro of the Ikeda Southern Wolf tribe glared at her. "You are mine, my dear sweet Kurome, and yet you smell of this pampered pretty boy!"

'Pampered pretty boy?' Sesshomaru repeated in his head, clenching his fist. "You will watch your tone, whelp, when in my presence or that of my father and our guests. If you wish to see a 'pretty boy', let us see how nicely your blood will look painted all over your face."

"'Sho, don't." Kurome warned, her hand gently reaching up to touch his arm. "I will handle this."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, ignoring the staring of their audience. "I will not allow you to be disgraced by his words, nor by his presence. Allow me to remove him at once."

Kurome blushed a bit, but shook her head. "This pungent fool needs to be taught a lesson once and for all and it is far time that I did."

Hamuro laughed. "You? Teach me a lesson?" He bent over laughing, his men joining in. He took a moment or two, then began to stand up and wiped his eyes. When he returned his focus to Kurome he found her charging at him. He made to dodge her, but was too late in reacting and her fist met his solar plexus, resulting in him keeling over and falling to his knees. "Bitch..."

Kurome stood proudly in her familial offensive stance. "You will leave here immediately, Hamuro. I am not your prize, nor a promise to you. That contract was voided when your grandfather and father betrayed my tribe so long ago, costing my people more grief and suffering than they ever deserved to bear."

Sesshomaru took a step back, watching as Hamuro stood like a fool and spat blood onto the floor like a mongrel. He glanced at his father and Norimoto, seeing them just as much on edge as he was. Looking back to Kurome, he stood ready to come to her aid if needed.

"You bitch... You're mine..." Hamuro sputtered.

Kurome took one step to the side then vanished, reappearing behind Hamuro in less than the blink of an eye. "Get this through that thick skull of yours. I am not yours, I do not belong to you, I do not belong to anyone. Who I choose to give my heart to is for me to decide, not my father, not my tribe, not my best friend, not my allies, and certainly not you." She had her dagger pressed to the side of his throat, her free hand raised to strike with readied claws. "If you will not leave me in peace, then I challenge you to a duel. I win and you will leave me, my family, and the rest of my people alone in peace and never return. Should you return, I will kill you on the spot."

"And if I win?" Hamuro asked, gasping as the dagger's point pierced through his flesh.

"I will go with you on your oath to leave my family and my people in peace." Kurome said, her eyes shifting to Sesshomaru. She felt his youki singing to her and she got the sense that he was asking her if she knew what she was doing. She nodded and tried to push a reassuring wave of youki his way, seeing if the connection with his pendant would relay her message. She smiled a bit when he gave her a curt nod and took a step back. "Are these terms agreeable?" she asked, returning her attention to Hamuro.

The wolf youkai whimpered a bit and nodded. "Fine, fine."

Kurome released him and stepped back. "Meet me in the southern field just outside the village's main gate in one hour. Use that time wisely to prepare yourself." She walked back over to Sesshomaru and stood next to him. "I suggest you take my advice, Hamuro. Prepare yourself."

The wolf youkai glared at her as she walked away with Sesshomaru at her side, joining her father and the Inu no Taisho as they made their way to prepare themselves. The audience dispersed save a good number of Yukinobu's guards, many of them heading out towards the field to wait anxiously or to spread the word of the duel.


	7. A Deadly Duel

As they walked, Norimoto and Yukinobu remained on edge, noting that Sesshomaru was just as much so. They remained a few feet behind Kurome as she led the way to the southern fields to wait and to meditate, but they noticed something was off with her.

"Kurome, my dear, hold a moment." Yukinobu asked, stopping.

Kurome's ears perked up and she stopped, turning towards the Inu no Taisho. "What is it, milord?"

"I am curious as to who that whelp is and why he has come here claiming you as his prize."

Kurome sighed and looked at her father who let his gaze drop at the mere mention of it. "When I was still a young pup, the Ikeda Southern Wolf tribe came to my village in hopes of establishing an alliance with the Shikotsu Northern Wolf tribe. An alliance was indeed formed and it had been decided that the first born of each tribe would be wed and made a mating pair when they came of age. Hamuro and I are the first born of our tribes, but the contract that was signed by my father and by Hamuro's father and grandfather was voided when they betrayed us. They had tricked us into an alliance and lay in wait until the right moment when they could strike and try to overpower us, claiming our lands for their own."

Sesshomaru watched as her youki became a little bit visible, the light blue aura beginning to whip around her like a fire trying to burst into open flames. Her hair was bristled, her ears straight out in anger and defiance. She was terrifying and beautiful, but he was certain there was more to come.

"Norimoto, do you have the document for this alliance and contract?" Yukinobu asked.

Norimoto nodded. "I always keep it with me, knowing that mongrel whelp would try to come back with such claims." He pulled it from his pack and handed it to the Inu no Taisho.

As his father read through the document, Sesshomaru took a few steps closer to Kurome, his hand lightly grazing hers. "Are you sure of this?" he asked in a hushed tone that only she would hear.

Kurome blushed a little, relaxing at his touch- even if it was subtle- as she nodded. "This needs to end, 'Sho. I can't allow it to continue. I do no want this fool to stand in the way of our happiness."

Sesshomaru raised a brow and looked at her, his eyes softening. "Our happiness?"

Kurome blushed, not even thinking about what she had just said. "Y-You know, since we're friends and all." She stammered, the feeling of his kiss just less than an hour ago still lingering heavily on her lips. "I don't want him to ruin whatever happiness we find." She looked away from him and felt her cheeks burning even more when she realized that her father and Yukinobu had heard the last part. "What? We're friends, alright? Can't I wish for him to be happy too?" She turned away and started moving towards the center of the hill again, noticing that a tent had been propped up. She quickened her pace and found a spot just ahead of the tent facing back towards the village to sit down and begin meditating.

* * *

The hour was nearing its end and Sesshomaru had sat down across from Kurome, taking the same meditative stance as her. They had faced each other, placed their hands together, and closed their eyes as they allowed their youki to transfer between each other. This helped to calm their nerves and their minds, but Kurome sensed there was a deeper intimacy to it.

The horns blew as Hamuro approached with his men and Kurome opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru glaring in the wolf youkai's direction. When he looked back at her, she saw a sudden sense of protectiveness in his golden eyes. She let him help her to stand and not once did their gaze break. Not until Hamuro huffed and rolled his eyes, demanding their attention.

"Let's get this over with so that I can take you home and be done with this foolishness." Hamuro said, glaring at Sesshomaru.

Kurome smirked when Sesshomaru flashed his youki at Hamuro causing him to flinch just as he had with Yukinobu's youki, but it was fleeting and her smirked was quickly replaced with a cold expression. "Very well." She pulled off her belt, handing her dagger to her father, then her mother's spear. "Hold onto these for me please?"

Norimoto nodded and took the belt without question, then her armor as she unclasped her cloak and unhooked the fastens of her chest piece, hip guards, greaves, and vambraces.

Hamuro scoffed. "What is this?"

Kurome turned to him, still standing next to Sesshomaru, and narrowed her eyes. "This duel with have no weapons, no armor."

Hamuro laughed and looked at his men. "Well, looks like someone is quite the cocky bitch!"

Kurome heard a low growl coming from her right and she looked at Sesshomaru, seeing his fur bristling in anger and his eyes narrowed in disgust. To the untrained eye, he looked stoic and expressionless as always, but she knew him well enough to know when he was pissed. "No weapons. No armor." She repeated, her hand coming to rest on Sesshomaru's arm as she tried to calm them.

Hamuro noticed this and his own eyes narrowed. "Fine, whatever. I don't need either to beat you into submission."

Kurome ignored the comment and sent reassuring waves of youki to her father, Yukinobu, and Kimiko- who had joined them shortly before Hamuro had. "Whenever you are ready to begin."

Hamuro tossed his armor and his weapons to his men and went to stand in the center of the field. Kurome, standing in nothing but her basic clothes, went to join him and led him a little further away to ensure that the others were safe.

Sesshomaru watched as they each took their stance- recognizing Kurome's familial stance compared to Hamuro's brutish untrained stance- and could not take his eyes off of Kurome. Under her armor, she wore black bottoms that came just to her mid thigh under a kimono sleeveless top of varying shades of blue. On her arms she wore matching gloves that ran the length of her arm from her mid biceps to her wrists. It was a beautiful contrast to her silvery blonde hair and teal markings. And just as quickly as he had finished admiring her beauty in that very moment, the two wolf youkai lunged at each other.

"Oh my, the whelp is nearly as fast as Kurome." Yukinobu noted, concern and surprise in his voice.

"Kurome is the fastest wolf in the north. No one compares to her." Kimiko said proudly.

Sesshomaru analyzed their movements, seeing the first strike going to Hamuro. The first strike flung Kurome backwards, but she landed lightly on her feet completely unfazed, then lunged in retaliation. She turned with incredible speed and flung her foot straight into his ribs. Hamuro grunted and skidded back several yards from the force of her kick, falling to one knee. He clearly had a few broken ribs, but Sesshomaru knew he still had some fight in him.

Hamuro glared at her, letting his anger and embarrassment get the better of him as his youki burst outward and enveloped him. "Bitch!"

Kurome glared at him, but she remained calm and moved into the next stance.

Sesshomaru noticed her switching to the Shikotsu Rain style Kurome had developed by combining her family's martial art style with her dance moves and the corner of his mouth twitched up. He watched Hamuro lunged at her, his youki quickly overcoming him. Kurome dodged his attacks with ease, moving through each of her stances and moves to parry his attacks and take the offensive. She charged at him, forcing him to block her attacks and back away from her. He watched as she used her blinding speed to quickly get behind him and land a kick to the back of his knee, driving him down to the ground.

Never once releasing her own youki, Kurome of the Rain stood victorious as Hamuro of the Ikeda Southern Wolf tribe lay defeated in the grassy field. She stood over him, still wary that he may be faking, but when she heard his labored breathing and smelled the blood on him, she knew she had won.

"It's over, Hamuro. I have the match and you are defeated. You agreed to my terms and now you must abide by them. You will leave these lands and never come near me, my family, or my people ever again." She said, then turned and walked away from him, going towards her father and sister, Sesshomaru and his father, and their friends and allies- all those gathered cheering for her.

Kimiko beamed at her sister and started to run to her, ready to hug her in congratulations. Kurome smiled and hurried to reach her, but a sudden sense of danger rose and just as she turned to look back at Hamuro to see what he was up to, something whizzed passed her and she heard a thud then the smell of fresh blood began to cloud the air in front of her.

"Kimiko!" her father screamed.

Kurome, fearing the absolute worst, turned to look at her little sister and felt her eyes widen, her ears lay flat against her hair, and her body shaking with anguish, fury, and grief. "No!" She ran to catch her sister as Kimiko slumped forward, a dagger protruding from her chest. "Kimi, stay with me!" Kurome fell to her knees under the weight of her sister and looked down at her, searching her darkening eyes.

"K-Kurome, I'm s-sorry... I s-should have been m-more careful..." Kimiko managed, smiling weakly up at her sister. "Be s-strong for me? Be s-strong for F-Father?"

Kurome nodded, taking her sister's hand. "I will, Kimi. We both will, just hold on a little longer!"

Kimiko gave her one last smile, then her eyes glazed over and Kurome watched the light leave her sister's eyes.

"Kimi..?" she called, shaking her sister gently. "Kimiko?!" Frantic to keep her sister alive even though she knew it was far too late, Kurome unleashed her youki and tried to use the strongest healing spell she knew. She pushed the spell into Kimiko's body, willing her heart to beat, but it was no use.

Norimoto stared in shock, grief, anger, and fear as his eldest daughter held her sister's body close to her, her blue youki aura blazing around her. "Kurome... She's gone..."


	8. Loss and Confessions

Kurome's youki aura faded as she her sister's body close to her, the warmth already leaving. "Kimiko..."

Sesshomaru stood there, helpless to do anything as he was forced to watch his best friend mourning the loss of her sister. He heard Hamuro snicker behind Kurome, and made to punish him, but what Kurome did next stopped him.

"What the hell is so funny, you worthless, insignificant, corpulent-egoed, festuring pustular worm?" Kurome said, her voice low and rumbling. She set her sister down on the grassy field and stood, her youki beginning to whirl around her- growing higher and higher as her anger increased. She turned towards Hamuro, Sesshomaru getting a brief look at the beginning stages of her transformation, and she began to advance towards him. "Did you enjoy taking the life of an innocent child?"

Hamuro's smirk was wiped clean off his hands as he scrambled away from her. "N-No! It was aimed at you, I swear!"

Kurome scowled at him. "Our agreement was no weapons! Just like your father and grandfather before you, you have betrayed my tribe for your own selfish means and it cost my sister her life!"

Hamuro whimpered and turned, trying to make a run for it. He shifted into his wolf form, a pitiful and mangy looking thing, hoping to try and outrun her in his true form.

Kurome scoffed and lunged at him, transforming into a massive wolf with silvery blonde fur, teal markings more pronounced upon her fur, and three tails sprouting at her rear. She howled to the darkening sky, the thunder cracking just above her and the lighting darting out from the clouds to strike at Hamuro as he made for the hills like the coward he was. When he fell to the grass field, Kurome advanced on him.

"You have violated the terms of our agreement. You have proven yourself a coward and a danger to those around you." She growled, sneering at him. She made to move her jaws and take his neck in them, to snap it and end his life, but then she stepped back and looked at the pitiful coward beneath her paw. He had transformed back to his humanoid form and the burn along his back from the lightning strike made her nose sting with the stench of his flesh. "I am not the monster you are, Hamuro of the Ikeda Southern Wolf tribe. I will spare your life, but if I ever see you again, I will kill you without a second thought."

Hamuro cowered in front of her as she transformed back into her humanoid form and turned away.

Sesshomaru watched in awe as she strode over to her sister, scooped her into her arms, then turn to someone from her tribe. "Sakumi, please see to it that Kimiko is prepared for burial. Hirotoki, please take Kimiko back to the camp."

Hirotoki nodded, his face ashen as he took Kimiko's body from his princess.

"Please, go now." Kurome said, eerily calm.

Sakumi followed after her brother and they hurried to the wolf tribe's camp.

"Shikotsu Wolves, you are all dismissed. Return to camp and prepare for the funeral." Kurome said, looking at her people. Then looking at her father, she went to him and embraced him. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her... I'm sorry I couldn't save her..."

Sesshomaru watched as her father embraced her in kind, his face hard, then as he handed Kurome her armor and weapons. She watched them as they seemed to exchange a few silent words then part ways, Kurome heading off in the direction of the nearest waterfall while her father went to the village. One look between he and his father gave Sesshomaru all he needed to go after Kurome, following her scent and youki to the waterfall where he found her armor discarded, her spear stabbed into the soft earth near the pool's edge. Looking around, he saw Kurome just behind the waterfall, but to get to her he needed to swim to her. Shedding his armor and setting with hers, Sesshomaru dove into the water and swam under the waterfall, coming up behind Kurome.

"Go away..." She said, sensing him behind her but wanting to be alone.

"You should not be alone, Kurome." Sesshomaru said, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to turn her around.

Kurome turned and looked up at him, tears pouring down her face. "I failed her... I shouldn't be with anyone else, I might lose them too..."

"Kurome, your sister's death is a tragedy and I am truly sorry that you lost her to that mongrel. He should have been put down like the cut he is but you spared him." Sesshomaru touched her cheek, his eyes softening when she leaned into his hand. "Why?"

"I'm not a monster..."

Sesshomaru smiled. "No, you are Kurome of the Rain and you showed mercy when many would not have. I am proud of you."

Kurome searched his eyes, seeing his worry and something else in the golden pools looking back at her. "I should have protected her, taken the blade for her..."

Sesshomaru rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Then I'd have lost you instead." He touched her earrings and smirked. "Then these would have been useless and I would have been in your shoes and I don't ever want to get that close."

Kurome looked at him. "What are you saying, Sesshomaru?"

He leaned forward and pressed his head to hers. "I want you to be my mate, Kurome. I wish to court you. I wish to protect you."

Kurome blushed and closed her eyes. She had spent years loving Sesshomaru, but now that she knew he felt the same and having just lost her little sister, it couldn't have come at a worse time. "Sesshomaru. I-"

Sesshomaru silenced her with a kiss. Lingering for a moment, he pulled away and looked at her. "You need time to mourn for your sister, time to prepare for her burial. I will wait until you are ready." He kissed her again. "I just wished to inform you of my intentions."

Kurome managed a small smile and leaned into him. "I've loved you for a long time, Sesshomaru. You're my best friend and I want to always be by your side."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her.

"When this is all over, let's discuss this further ok?" Kurome aske, looking up at him.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Of course. Now come, we should get you back to the village."

Kurome nodded. "I'd like to stay like this with you longer, but I came here for a reason." She took his hand for a moment then gestured for him to follow her. Diving into the water she swam under the waterfall and to the bottom of the pool where she plucked a few lilies. Resurfacing she showed him the flowers. "These are a rare species of lily that only grow here. They were Kimiko's favorite. I want to bury her with them."

Sesshomaru smiled and touched her cheek. "She'd have liked that."

Kurome nodded then swam with him back to shore, using her youki to dry off before putting her armor back on.

When Sesshomaru had climbed out of the water and began drying himself off as well, he couldn't help but notice her figure as her kosode clung to her skin. Ignoring his own desires for the moment, he dried off and slipped back into his armor, tying his sash just as Kurome pulled her spear from the ground.

"Ready when you are."

He nodded and they took off towards the village, staying at each other's side the entire way.


	9. Loss and Departure

It was weird burying one of her own on foreign soil, but it would take Kurome and her people three weeks to return home. She stood with her father, the Inu no Taisho, and his family, and their people as they held the funeral procession. Once it was over, a mourning service was held by Lady Suna. Condolences were offered, grieving commenced, and Kurome stood silent with her father. After a while, Norimoto took Kurome off to the side.

"Are you alright, pup?"

"To be honest, no. I blame myself for Kimiko's death, for not protecting her or saving her life."

Norimoto sighed and touched his daughter's shoulder. "It's not your fault. Hamuro is responsible and he will get what's coming to him." He looked up at the moon. "I just want you to know I don't blame you and no one else does. You shouldn't let the blame rest on anyone's shoulders but his."

Kurome sighed and hugged her father. "Thank you, Father."

Norimoto smiled. "Of course, pup." He caught her scent mixed with that of another's and his smile grew. "You smell of the young lord, Kurome."

Kurome looked up at him, blushing. "I-I do not..."

"His scent is thicker on you than before." Norimoto chuckled. "Have you found yourself a mate?"

Kurome blushed and looked away. "Well... he said that was his intention..."

"Oh?"

"Sesshomaru said he wants me to be his mate, that he wishes to court me." Kurome looked at her father. "We agreed to discuss it further once this is all over with."

"I'm glad. You know, the Inu no Taisho and I had been discussing what a great match you both would make. Inami does not approve, but she is not the one that must decide."

Kurome blushed. "Father..."

"I only want you happy, Kurome. I wanted you and Kimiko to be happy."

"She smiled, you know, just before she died. She smiled like she had done every day, every waking moment since the day she was born."

Norimoto fought the urge to cry, but he sniffled and held his remaining daughter. "Good, I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the halls of the palace and opened the door to his room. Sighing, it having been a long day for everyone, he removed his armor and readied himself for bed. A soft knock came at his window and he was surprised to find Kurome sitting just outside.

"Kurome, what are you doing here?"

Her ears dropped a bit and she looked at him for a moment, then dropped her gaze. "I didn't want to be alone..." She glanced back up at him. "Could I stay with you tonight?"

Sesshomaru offered her his hand, pulling her inside when she took it. "It's been a long day, you should rest." He led her over to the bed and settled into the soft pillows and mattress, Kurome sliding in to rest on his chest. His arm wrapped around her as he pulled the covers over her and his moko-moko tucked in around them like a fur blanket.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

The young inu daiyoukai lord kissed her head and held her. "Anything for you."

* * *

The warning bells tolled and Kurome woke with a start in Sesshonaru's arms. She sensed that same familiar and unwelcome you kindly that cost her sister's life back in the village, though this time it was accompanied by many foreign youki.

"That bastard, I'll kill him!" Kurome growled, springing up and grabbing her spear and armor.

Sesshomaru was up just as quickly, dressed before she could even turn around, and was waiting for her by the window with a hand outstretched. "That wretch has defiled the agreement upon your duel twice over and disregarded the sanctity of this village and my father's lands. He will pay and I will help you do it."

Kurome nodded and took his hand, both springing out of the window and quickly making their way to the source of all the foreign youki. The closer they got, the more they smelled burning wood and blood thick in the air. Familiar youki began flickering out and Kurome felt each one as a pain in her chest. "We have to hurry!" She sprang forward with new speed and quickly got ahead of Sesshomaru, only to stop moments later.

Coming to stand next to her, Sesshomaru looked between her horrified expression and the monstrous scene before them: hundreds of bodies- bloodied, broken, and burned- strewn throughout the Shikotsu Wolves' camp, their tents and wagons burned. He looked over as his father joined them, a grim and terrifying expression on his face.

"How could this have happened..." Yukinobu said, looking at the scene in disgust. He glanced at his son, then watched as Kurome walked slowly down into the battlefield, stopping only to pick up the severed head of her father. "Norimoto..."

Kurome looked at all those dead around her: her entire tribe- every man, woman, and child- and her father, their friends who had accompanied them. She placed her father's head back down on the ground next to his body, then slid his pendant from the stump that was his neck. Sliding it over her head, the blood staining her silvery blonde hair, she caught the scent of the murderer and her youki erupted as she transformed into her wolf form. She took off after the scent, closing in quickly.

Behind her, Sesshomaru and his father both transformed into their dog forms and hurried after her, recognizing Hamuro's scent. They tried to catch up to her, but when they did, she had already found the wolf youkai and had killed him just as she had promised.

"Kurome..."

She ignored them, turning and walking passed them, seeking out the other scents of Hamuro's men, but they were already dead.

Yukinobu and Sesshomaru followed her back to the village, transforming back into their humanoid forms and watching as Kurome began digging graves for her people, still in her wolf form.

Sesshomaru wanted to go to her, but his father convinced him to leave her be.

"Never get in a wolf demoness' way, especially when she is grieving her lost kin." He had said, turning back to the palace to make further preparations for the funeral of the Shikotsu Wolves.

Sesshomaru heeded his father's word and waited patiently in his room for her to come find him.

After several hours, Yukinobu approached, managing to break through her spirit shield. "Kurome?"

Her ears perked up in acknowledgement of his presence.

He waited as she shifted back into her humanoid form, the grime and blood caked onto her skin. "Are you alright?"

Kurome looked at him, the tears finally breaking free. She let him pull her into his arms and cried into his chest.

Yukinobu rubbed her back and let her cry, knowing how hard it must be for her to have lost her entire family and her entire tribe. When she had finally calmed herself a bit, he rested his cheek on her head. "It's not your fault, no matter how much you blame yourself."

She sniffled and looked up at him. "I can't stay, Yukinobu..."

"You're afraid of putting us into danger aren't you?"

She nodded. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt, least of all you and Sesshomaru..."

"You love him don't you?"

Kurome nodded, looking down. "More than anything..."

"But you're leaving to protect him?"

Again, she nodded. "I don't want this to happen again..." She gestured to the hundreds of graves she had dug, each adorned with a single flower. Looking back to the Inu no Taisho- her father's best friend- she searched the familiar golden pools inherited to his son. "Will you tell him goodbye for me?"

Yukinobu nodded, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Of course." He slipped a pack over her shoulder. "I thought you might be leaving after what happened, and I wouldn't blame you, so I brought you this. It has enough provisions to last you two moons."

Kurome looked at the pack, then at the Inu no Taisho. "Thank you, Yukinobu." She reached for the pendant and pulled it from her neck, looping it over the Inu no Taisho's neck. "Father would have wanted you to have this."

Yukinobu looked at the pendant, the crests of the Western Lands and the Shikotsu Wolves entwined together. "I will treasure it until the day I die."

Kurome smiled and hugged him tightly. "Goodbye, Inu no Taisho Yukinobu. You will always be in my thoughts."

"And you, my dear girl." Yukinobu returned her hug and watched as she stepped back, turning to the east and taking off for the forest. "Be careful, Kurome of the Rain."

* * *

Night fell quickly and Kurome had gotten a great distance away from the village of the Inu no Taisho. Securing a five mile perimeter with a spirit barrier, she made her camp in a cave next to the river and sat staring into the fire. It had been a long time since she had been alone. The stench of death and decay still lingered on her skin, so she slipped out of her armor, boots, and clothing and stepped into the cool water of the river she was camped next to. She scrubbed her body clean, her hair, then turned to her clothes and armor. She quickly scrubbed the grime and blood from the silver armor, setting each piece aside to dry. When she was satisfied with her clothing and her armor, she hopped out of the water. Going to her pack, she pulled out a clean kosode and slipped into it. Feeling the warm dry fabric settle against her skin and her underclothes, Kurome sat with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Sesshomaru..." she said, thinking of the man she loved, the man who wanted to be her mate, to court her. "I'm sorry..." She felt tears spring forth anew and she buried her face in her arms, feeling insignificant, tiny in the eyes of the world, unworthy of another person's affection or trust. She felt that it was all her fault, despite what Yukinobu had said, that her family and people were dead.

Kurome of the Rain, the last of the Shikotsu Wolves, decided from then on that she would never let anyone close and leave those she cherished, those she loved behind in order to protect them. She decided from then on to hide from her past and move on to a place where no one would know who she was or where she was from.


	10. Goodbye Ranshiri, Hello Old Friend

**_135 years later..._**

"Lady Nishi!"

The young woman being called looked up and smiled. "Hello, children!"

"We're ready for our lessons!"

Nishi chuckled. "Good. Tomako, would you like to begin the exercises?"

Tomako, a young kitsune hanyo of the village of Ranshiri in the south eastern lands, nodded enthusiastically.

Nishi stood by her cabin and watched the young kit leading the stretching exercises they did each morning. She loved to give the children turns, feeling their excitement as they eagerly readied for her training lessons. Since coming to Ranshiri Village, Nishi had started herself a new life as she did every few years, and had been training the people of the village to fight. After losing everything important to her, she wanted to make sure that no one else would have to go through the same fate she did.

"Lady Nishi, we're ready to begin now!" Tomako said, beaming up at their teacher.

Nishi smiled and passed out their practice weapons. "Very well, then, let's see what you've all learned. Pair up and begin."

* * *

An hour or so went by and the children finished their lessons for the day.

"Good work today, children. Go home and wash up for dinner."

The children ran off for their homes and Nishi began cleaning up. She loved this village, its people, and found that perhaps she could stay a bit longer than she normally did, but then memories resurfaced from her past and she knew she couldn't allow herself to become attached. Putting everything away, she went into her cabin and sat by the fire pit inside. Taking her tools, she finished the final engravings into the small stone she held then set the tools aside. Unlocking her youki, she poured a small portion into the stone before she closed the door on her power. Looking down at the glowing stone, she smiled when she watched her youki settle into the engravings, turning them into icy blue and teal swirls upon the black stone.

"There, all finished."

"That was quite the trick."

Grasping the stone in one hand and grabbing her spear with the other, Nishi looked at the small imp that had intruded upon her cabin. A low growl escaped from her throat as she asked, "Who are you, imp, and what do you want? Why have you intruded upon my cabin?"

The imp was startled, holding his two headed staff in front of him protectively. "P-Please, forgive me. I-I am Jaken and I came to make an inquiry to you."

Nishi relaxed, but remained on guard. "Speak quickly, Jaken the Imp, lest I snap off your head in my jaws."

Jaken knew she was a powerful demoness, what kind he wasn't sure, and knew the stories that followed her. "L-Lady Nishi, i-if I may, I c-come seeking y-your assistance in an i-important matter."

"Oh?" Nishi asked, looking at the imp with cautious curiosity. "What matter?"

"M-My master seeks to offer you a challenge, a duel." Jaken explained, not revealing too much. "H-He heard word of your exploits and s-sent me to assess your abilities."

"Why? Does my reputation proceed me so to warrant a challenge?"

"Y-Yes, Lady Nishi."

Nishi stood and looked down at the imp, considering his proposal. "Very well. But, I have a business to finish here in this village before I move on." She set her spear aside and regarded the small imp. "Is that agreeable?"

"O-Of course, Lady Nishi! When shall I inform milord of your visit?"

"There is a small field just to the north of this village. Meet me there at midday tomorrow."

"V-Very well, milady. I will inform m-milord at once!"

Nishi watched the imp hurry out of her cabin, then stepped outside to watch as he disappeared into the trees. A subtle but familiar scent caught her attention, one she hadn't smelled for a century. Looking around, she saw no signs of who it belonged to and went inside, grabbing her cloak and spear just in case this imp's master would be fool enough to attack. Heading into the village, she went straight to the main house where she was greeted warmly by the people of Ranshiri.

* * *

As the night progressed and their meal was nearly finished, Nishi stood. "Could I have everyone's attention?"

The main house grew silent and everyone looked at her.

"These past few years have been some of the best in my life. I am grateful for everything that you have all done for me and I am grateful that you all took me in as you did. You have healed a part of me that was broken so long ago and I cannot begin to tell you what that means to me. That being said, it is time for me to move on."

Murmurs spread throughout the main house and the children began to ask questions of their teacher all at once.

"I am not leaving because I do not love you all." Nishi said. "As you know, I faced a great tragedy more than a century ago and lost my entire tribe. Since that day, I have not let anyone too close, wandered the lands, and have only stayed in a village for a few years at a time before moving on. I offered to train you to prepare you for the worst that could happen, so that you can at least protect yourselves if something terrible were to happen to you and this village." She reached into her pocket and took out the stone. "This stone is a summoning stone. It is something that I craft for those who have accepted me, for those who have helped me and allowed me to return the favor in any way that I can." She strode over to the Ranshiri Village Elder. "Keep this stone in my absence. It is infused with my youki and I will hear you when you call me." She looked around the room at all of her friends, those who had accepted her without question into their integrated village. She smiled at each of the human, demon, and hanyo faces that stared back at her. "Should you ever have need of me, whatever the reason, think of me or call my name and I will come."

"Lady Nishi, we'll miss you." Tomako said, sniffling.

Nishi knelt before the child and smiled. "I know, kit. You and the others will be fine though. Keep practicing your fox magik, alright?"

Tomako nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Nishi hugged the child, then beckoned the other children as the inched towards her. Embracing each one of them, she smiled and knew she had done what she had come to do. "I will miss all of you."

"When do you leave?" the Elder asked.

"I leave at first light." Nishi said, looking at the Elder.

"Then let us celebrate while we can before you leave."

Nishi smiled as the room erupted into cheers. It would be a good night.

* * *

Having slipped away sometime in the night, Nishi went back to her cabin and prepared her things. Making sure that everything was packed, she lay down to rest for the night. When the sun had risen just above the horizon, she ate a quick breakfast, dressed in her armor and cloak, shouldered her pack and strapped her spear to her back. Stepping out of the door and outside, she was surprised to find the entire village waiting for her.

"You're all here?"

"We wanted to send you off with a warm goodbye." the Elder said, smiling.

Tomako and the other children came up to Nishi and presented her with a pack. "This is for you, Lady Nishi."

Nishi took the pack and smiled when she saw it was filled with bread, fruits, vegetables, dried meats, and a bottle of their spiced cider. "Thank you, kit. Thank you, everyone."

"You best hurry, Lady Nishi." the Elder said. "We will walk with you to the northern road."

Nishi nodded and took Tomako's hand as she gripped the strap of the food pack in her other. Leading the way and singing a few of the local songs as they walked, Nishi stopped with the villagers at the start of the northern road out of Ranshiri Village.

"I will come visit some time, I promise." Nishi said, looking at them. "If you need me before then, use the summoning stone."

The villagers nodded and the children hugged Nishi before she stepped away and waved goodbye, turning and heading down the northern road. Stopping at the top of the hill, she waved one last time before turning away for the final time and breaking into a brisk jog down the road. She still had quite a while before midday, but she had some distance to cover until then.

* * *

Nishi lay back in the grass of the northern field, midday swiftly approaching, and stared up at the blue sky. She missed the rain, but since she had locked away her youki save for one moment every few years when she made a summoning stone. She never made a summoning stone unless it was for a village that had wholeheartedly accepted her like Ranshiri Village had. In total, she had only made four over the course of a century. She smiled as she thought of each village she had made one for, the fond memories overshadowing the dark ones of her past.

Midday had arrived and Nishi sat up when she caught the scent of the imp.

"You see, milord? She is here as she instructed!" the imp said.

Curious to see who his master was and whose challenge she had accepted, Nishi stood and turned, but who she saw was not who she expected and she felt her eyes widen, her ears flatten, her heart race, her body burn all at once as memories of the imp's lord came rushing at her.

"Sesshomaru."


	11. Reunited

The imp looked between his master and the demoness, confused. "Lady Nishi, do you know Lord Sesshomaru?"

She nodded, a hand to her heart. "Once, a long time ago. He and his father were great friends of the Shikotsu Wolves."

"The Shikotsu Wolves? They died out a century ago, how is it that you know of them?"

"She is the last." Sesshomaru said, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "I did not think I would see you again, Kurome."

"You?" Jaken said, incredulously. "You are Kurome of the Rain, the last of the Shikotsu Wolves?"

"I left that life behind me..." Kurome said, looking between the imp and Sesshomaru.

"You are most definitely worthy of an opponent for Lord Sesshomaru. But why go by another name?" Jaken asked. "You are the last of your people, you should be proud and make your power known to the world!"

"'Lady Nishi' was a title given to me by the elder of a village, the first that accepted me for who and what I was. It means 'lady of the west'. They did not fear me, though they were all humans, and allowed me to stay with them for a short time." She looked at Sesshomaru. "I've gone by that name for nearly eighty years."

"So this is what you have done for a century? Run from your past, taking a new name and sympathizing with humans?" Sesshomaru asked, scoffing.

"I left to protect you! To protect your father!" Kurome said, taking a few steps forward.

"What good that did." Sesshomaru retorted.

Kurome was about to reply, but then she saw the glint of metal and saw her father's pendant, the pendant she had given to the Inu no Taisho before she had left a century ago, the pendant Yukinobu swore to treasure until the day he died.

"Sesshomaru, what happened to your father?" she asked, her ears flat against her hair.

"He was killed by a human years ago."

Sesshomaru's reply was filled with clear hatred towards humans. "'Sho, I'm so sorry..." Kurome said.

Sesshomaru felt a strangely familiar feeling rise within him when she said the pet name she had given him so long ago. "It matters not. Enough time has passed and I have moved on." He turned to leave. "It was refreshing to see you once more, Kurome of the Rain." He started heading west, his plans to return home not wavering. "Jaken, we are leaving."

"B-But, milord, your challenge!" the imp said, put Sesshomaru used his youkai as a whip and snapped it at the imp's feet.

"Do you mean to defy me, Jaken?"

"N-No, milord, of c-course not!"

"Sesshomaru, wait." Kurome said, taking a step towards him. The closer she got, the singing of his youki running through the earrings she still wore after all those years returning. "Why did you wish you to challenge me? Before you knew it was me?"

Sesshomaru stopped, the singing of her own youki coursing through his body as the pendant she gave him so long ago reacted to her presence. "Because I had heard of the skills and prowess of a great demoness, one who had no other rival to her power. I wished to test the rumors myself."

"And just because it is me you see here, you no longer wish to?"

"I know of your skills, Kurome. I know that last we sparred, I won." He felt a familiar sensation run through him as the playful banter began to rise out of him, just as it had before everything changed between them.

Kurome smirked at that. "It's been a hundred and thirty five years since then, 'Sho. I've changed much since then."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Have you? Then why is it that your youki seems to be diminished?" He asked, releasing just a bit of his own.

Sensing his silent challenge as his youki crept forward to lick at her, Kurome smirked and unlocked her youki, letting it trickle out. "I've kept it locked away quite a bit over the years. I couldn't risk anyone finding me."

"And yet I did."

"True, but you didn't know it was me."

"True."

"Will you accept a challenge from me? For old times' sake?"

Sesshomaru huffed. "Perhaps."

"Then I, Kurome of the Rain, formally challenge you, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, to a duel."

"Very well, I accept." He stepped forward. "Jaken, return to camp and wait until I return."

"Y-Yes, milord!" The imp replied and hurried off.

"How shall we proceed with this duel?" Sesshomaru asked, beginning to circle around Kurome.

She smirked. "Same as our last one."

His ears perked up and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Penalties included?"

Kurome felt herself blushing as the memory of their last duel- or rather sparring match- had resulted in him kissing her as his collected penalty. "I-If you would like, then yes."

He smirked. "Very well, then. Let us begin when you are ready."

Kurome took her staff, Ryu no Ame- or the Dragon's Rain- in her hand and took her stance, waiting for him to make a move. They had never faced each other with weapons before, so it would be interesting to say the least.

Sesshomaru knew she was waiting for him, so he made the first move and lunged at her.

His first strike caught her off guard and flung her back, over a century having passed since they last faced each other, but she quickly regained her footing. He lunged at her again and again, but she had quickly adapted to his speed- once more becoming familiar with it- and dodged his attacks with ease. She planted the end of Ryu no Ame into the ground and used the momentum she had been building up dodging Sesshomaru's attack to fling herself out of his reach, then spin around and thrust her foot forward into his chest.

The force of her kick threw him back several yards and he only remained on his feet by his sheer will. The kick had left him momentarily breathless, caught off guard by the difference in speed and power Kurome possessed compared to what she had in the past.

"You have improved." He managed to say, wheezing.

Kurome smiled and blushed a little. "Time will do that to you. You have improved as well, young lord."

Sesshomaru smirked, regaining his composure. "This duel isn't over yet." He lunged at her once more, picking up his pace and increasing his attacks.

Kurome blocked each attack, parrying them with Ryu no Ame. Managing to get behind him, she shot a blast of youki his way, smirking as it took him by surprise and knocked him down. While he was dazed for a moment, she lunged at him from the side, jabbing at him with the spear, but he regained his composure and parried her attacks, stepping backwards as he searched for an opening.

Any onlooker who could see their movements clearly would see the two daiyoukai as they danced across the field, their youki swirling around each other. Icy blue mixed with brilliant gold as their youki surged. They were truly a vibrant pair, the years apart never changing that about them. They moved so quickly though, to any normal onlooker they would appear nothing more than a blur. Their shadows flitted over the field like a hummingbird moving from flower to flower, collecting nectar.

Sesshomaru struck high and fast to test her new stance as she switched into one he had not seen before, leaping up in the air to come at her from above, but she blocked it and grabbed his overextended arm. Using the momentum he gained coming down at her, Kurome flipped herself into the air above him and forced him to the ground. He tucked in and rolled, evading much of the damage that would have been caused by her driving her elbow into his shoulder. As he tried to push himself up to his feet, Kurome sped behind him and kicked his feet out from under him only to have him grab onto her as he fell and pull her down with him. Dropping Ryu no Ame, Kurome knew she was in trouble.

Being well practiced in grappling and wrestling, Sesshomaru was quick to overpower her and flipped her onto her back, his moko-moko coiled around her leg and kept her trapped as he pinned her to the ground. She struggled to free herself, but even after a hundred and thirty five years, she still wasn't practiced in this type of fighting style and couldn't get free.

"Yield, Kurome, this duel is mine." Sesshomaru said, his soft puffs of breath warm against her neck and ear as he leaned closer.

A soft and low growl escaped her throat as Kurome looked at him. "Like hell."

Sesshomaru shifted his weight and flexed his muscles in accordance to her struggling, a sense of renewed energy seeming to pop out of nowhere. He smirked when she gasped as his hips rocked into her and her cheeks burned when his grazed hers. "Submit. You will not win this."

Kurome gasped again as his moko-moko slid further up her leg, the soft fur grazing her thigh. It tickled and he tightened his grip even further as she continued to struggle. Her cheeks burned as the feeling of his grip around her sent a strange sensation through her body. She huffed, trying to break free, but was only able to free her hands and she tried to push him away.

Sesshomaru chuckled, a low and dark rumble in his chest, and thought he had her beat. "Come now, little wolf. Give up nicely and I'll be kind about your penalty."

Kurome felt the memories of their last sparring match rushing into her mind at those words, the familiarity of their duel clear as the sky above them. She was beginning to get irritated with his taunting and the moment he let go of her wrists to change his grip on her again, she forced herself from his grip and flipped backwards, landing softly across the room only to have him immediately on her again. She felt his moko-moko smack the back of her legs and she fell forward onto her stomach, dazed for a moment from the impact, but in that moment Sesshomaru was able to pin her arms behind her and trap her beneath him.

"You are stubborn, Kurome, even after all these years. You have lost this match, just concede." He huffed, nipping at her ear.

Kurome's body was hot, and not just from the sparring. She felt a strange yet familiar burning sensation rapidly overtaking her body. She managed to get her head turned to the side and gasped as Sesshomaru put more weight down on her. "You are still very persistent, Sesshomaru, but I do not give up."

Sesshomaru chuckled again as she continued to struggle. Somehow she broke free, but he was able to recapture her and pin her on her back, his moko-moko entrapping her ankle as he landed between her legs, his forearms bearing down on hers and pinning them to the floor above her head.

Kurome growled, fangs glistening in the light, her eyes narrowed. His breathing was as heavy as her own, his pupils dilating and constricting, and the heat from her body radiated against his own.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, seeing the rare wildness he knew every wolf had in the heat of battle, but it was clouded by something else. Her pupils were constricting and dilating, her breathing heavy, and her body radiating heat. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. "Kurome, give in."

Kurome looked at him, seeing something in his eyes, a look she had never seen before. "Why?"

"Because this duel is mine and it is pointless to continue struggling."

Kurome laughed a bit at that, then relaxed in his grip. "And that should automatically make me concede?"

Sesshomaru pushed back from her, relaxing his grip only slightly on her wrists and reached down with his free hand to touch her cheek. "In this case, yes. Will you concede?" He leaned in closer to her and touched her cheek gingerly, moving a strand of loose hair from her face.

Kurome felt another flash of heat radiate through her body and she sighed. "Very well, I concede."

Smirking, Sesshomaru pushed himself away from the floor and helped her up. "Good. Now come with me."

Kurome took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. "Why?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Your penalty is to accompany me on my travels."

Kurome blushed. "W-What?"

"You lost, this is the penalty I have chosen, and you must abide by it." Sesshomaru said, his eyes narrowing. "Now come along, lest we make the others worry."

Kurome stood there dumbfounded, racking her brain for answers. Seeing Sesshomaru stop and wait for her, she quickly gathered her things and hurried to catch up with him, following him in the direction the imp had gone- in the direction of his camp.

'What just happened?'


	12. Lost Love Renewed

Kurome walked beside Sesshomaru as he led the way to his camp. She could not figure out what had just happened, how it had happened, or even why. Losing their duel to him earned him a penalty and he chose to use his penalty to force her to join him on his travels.

"Sesshomaru, if you wanted me to come along with you on your travels, you could have just asked." She said, Ryu no Ame strapped to her back with her packs swaying with each step she took.

"Perhaps, but this ensures that you will not run off and leave me behind once again." He replied, coldly, not even looking at her.

She winced at his tone, understanding how much it may have hurt him to leave him like that without ever actually saying goodbye. "'Sho, I'm sorry... I should have said goodbye back then..."

"Why didn't you?"

She looked up at him, seeing the cold glare he shot her way. "I-"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kurome stopped at the sound of the small voice, seeing that they had reached his camp and a young girl- a human girl- came running up to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!"

"Hello, Rin." Sesshomaru said, a small smile at his lips.

"Welcome back!" the girl said, then looked over and noticed Kurome. "Lord Sesshomaru, who is that?"

"This is Kurome Komatsu. She will be traveling with us." Sesshomaru said, then looked to Kurome. "This is Rin."

Kurome smiled when the girl cautiously approached her, looking down at the young girl. She looked to be in her late adolescence. "Hello, Rin, it is good to meet you."

Rin looked at her in awe, seeing the icy blue slitted eyes and pointed ears. "You're a demon just like Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, I am a wolf daiyoukai from far to the north. My people lived at Shikotsu Lake." Kurome said. "And what is such a sweet heart like you doing with a grumpy, no fun sour puss like Sesshomaru?"

Rin giggled. "Lord Sesshomaru saved me when my village was destroyed. I've been traveling with him since."

"I see." Kurome glanced over at Sesshomaru, who had gone to greet the ryu youkai sitting on the other side of the camp. "Well, I hope we can get along as we will be traveling together."

"We'll be just fine." Rin said with a smile. "Come, I want you to meet A-Un."

Kurome let the girl lead her to the ryu beast and introduced her. A and Un were the two heads of the ryu youkai, each seeming to have a different personality, but overall a benevolent and laid-back creature. The ryu youkai seemed to take a liking to her- both heads- right away and sniffed at her pack. Giggling, she took out two apples and looked to Sesshomaru.

"Is it alright if we remove the muzzles?"

He gave a curt nod, then watched with interest at how quickly his beast of burden had come to like her. The ryu youkai let his heads drop to their level and waited patiently for the two to remove them, despite Jaken's warnings of him being a monster. Sesshomaru watched and couldn't help but smile a bit when Kurome gave Rin one apple and they each fed a head, the ryu youkai responding with huffs of approvals and rubbing into Kurome for more.

"Perhaps later, A-Un, but for now that's it." Kurome said rubbing each of their heads.

A-Un growled as Jaken approached, so Kurome and Rin apologized to the ryu youkai and asked that he let them return his muzzles. Regrettably, A-Un agreed, waiting patiently until they had replaced the muzzles.

"There's a good boy, A-Un." Kurome praised. "Perhaps when it's time for the next meal I can cook you up something special."

A-Un seemed to purr, earning a giggle from Kurome.

Kurome liked the human girl and the ryu youkai her best friend had been keeping company, though she couldn't say the same for the imp who followed him blindly. She looked up and found Sesshomaru staring at her, making her cheeks burn.

"Kurome, how long will you be traveling with us?" Rin asked.

Kurome met Sesshomaru's gaze once more as she answered, "As long as Sesshomaru wants me to."

* * *

 _ **Three weeks later...**_

Sesshomaru looked on from his perch in a tree as Kurome combed through Rin's hair. She had been showing Rin how to fight, just basic skills she should have in case neither himself or Kurome could be there to protect her, and they had just returned from a bath in the nearby stream. He watched as the human child he had all but adopted told the demoness he intended on making his mate stories of her travels with him and Jaken. He smiled as Kurome took genuine interest and started to pull Rin's hair into the partial side pony tail she always kept it in.

After a while, Rin had asked Kurome of her own travels, why she had left the Western Lands. Sesshomaru glanced down and noticed that Kurome had lifted to gaze to him, but she finished with Rin's hair and excused herself, avoiding the question. Sesshomaru watched as she went to sit alone by the stream, dipping her bare feet into the water.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked down at Rin as she approached his tree.

"Is Kurome OK? She got upset when I asked her why she left the west."

Sesshomaru slipped out of the tree, landing just in front of her. "Rin, you must understand, Kurome is the last of her people. She lost her family, her entire tribe when she and I were both still young, and she left the Western Lands because she was afraid something would happen to those she cared about who remained alive. She believed she was protecting us, but it would seem that those wounds have yet to heal."

"She loves you still, you know." Rin said. "The way she talks about you, it's like how Kagome talks about Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru looked at the young girl, wondering how she could be so astute for so young.

"Do you still love her, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru offered her a small smile. "Perhaps, but it has been a long time since we last saw each other."

Rin smiled. "When you love someone, it never really stops because of distance or time. Look at Kagome and Inuyasha: they're separated all the time by time and distance yet they still love each other and found a way to make it work. Maybe if you talk to Kurome, you'll see it's the same for you as it is with them."

Sesshomaru stood in silence as the young girl ran off, going to grab her basket and take A-Un and Jaken to go find berries and herbs. 'Could she be right?' He looked over at Kurome, a sense of longing and regret singing to him through the youki she had placed in his pendant. He could feel that she did indeed still love him, after all these years, but did he love her? He had intended on courting her, making her his mate, before everything changed and she disappeared, but after so long did he want to pursue her once again?

While Sesshomaru pondered things, Kurome stared into the water and sighed. She loved Sesshomaru more than anything and when he had made his intentions clear to her before everything changed, she had wanted to say yes. But she left him and her life behind, not once looking back, and now she wondered if it was because she was truly trying to protect him, to protect his father and their village, or if she was just being a coward and couldn't cope with the loss.

"What am I doing here..?" She asked of herself. "So much has changed... how can things go back to how they were..?"

A rustle came behind her and she sensed Sesshomaru's presence as he approached. Standing, she turned towards him. "Was there something you needed?"

He looked at her, worry in his eyes. He reached up and brushed something wet from her cheek. "You're crying. What is the matter?"

"I didn't realize-" She stepped away and started to walk passed him. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Kurome."

She ignored him and went back to their camp, pulling on her boots.

"Kurome."

Again she ignored him, annoyed by his persistence. She grabbed Ryu no Ame, turning towards the nearest open field.

"You will not ignore me."

She shot him a glare and did not reply, only taking off towards the field to blow off some steam. She hid her youki from him as best she could, but he quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the trees.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru?"

He glared at her, a growl rumbling from deep inside him. "You will answer me when I speak to you."

"Why?" Kurome demanded, meeting his golden gaze with her defiant icy blue ones. "I'm not your puppet, I'm not your subject, I'm not your plaything. I am only here because you won and that was my penalty. You know I am honor bound, but you keep me here like I'm a hostage. I don't want to do this, 'Sho."

Sesshomaru searched her eyes, seeing the defiance leaving and being replaced with worry, sadness, and loneliness. "Kurome..."

Kurome looked at him, her body reacting to his close proximity. "Please, Sesshomaru... I just need some time alone..."

Sesshomaru advanced towards her slowly, pinning her against the tree. One hand found her hip, the other grasped the back of her neck while his thumb titled her chin towards him. "Haven't you been alone long enough?"

Kurome shuddered at his hot breath against her ear as he said that. "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru kissed her neck, up to her ear and gently pressed up against her. "I once spoke to you of my intentions. I still seek a mate, and after all these years, I haven't found anyone else but you."

Kurome moaned ever so slightly, giving in just a bit as he moved his lips from her jaw to her cheek. "What are you saying?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and smirked. "I want you to stay with me because you choose to. I do not wish to keep you bound by your penalty." He kissed her lips, gentle at first. "Will you stay, Kurome?"

Kurome looked at him, feeling powerless under that golden gaze. "For you, 'Sho, anything."

Sesshomaru's smirk vanished and a genuine smile replaced it as he kissed her once more, this time more urgently as if he needed to make up for all those kisses they never got to share.

Off to the side, Jaken and Rin had been passing by with A-Un with a full basket of berries and herbs when they spotted Sesshomaru and Kurome together. The instant Sesshomaru kissed Kurome, Jaken covered Rin's eyes and shooed her along as she giggled.

"Now they can be happy again."


	13. Winter is Coming

Rin sat atop A-Un's back as they journeyed through the Forest of Inuyasha. She was sent there every winter to live with the humans of the village. The last winter she lived there, though, Lady Kaede had been very ill.

"I hope Lady Kaede is doing better." Rin said, to no one in particular. She looked down at Kurome and Sesshomaru, walking side by side, mere inches apart. Smiling, she was glad to see them happy again.

Several weeks had passed since Sesshomaru had asked Kurome to stay not because of her penalty, but because she wanted to. She had given into him easily, her love for him never once making her second guess her decision. Kurome wanted to be with Sesshomaru, even if he never returned her feelings. He was her best friend, the last connection to her past that she had, and she would follow him to the ends of time.

"Rin, do you have your things ready?" Sesshomaru asked as they approached the village.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin replied excitedly.

He gave her a nod, then glanced over at Kurome who offered him a smile. He returned it ever so slightly, but then it faded and was replaced with a stoic expression as they reached the outer fields of the village's farms. "We're here."

Rin slid off A-Un's back, running to an elderly looking woman sitting just outside a cabin. "Lady Kaede!"

The woman looked up and stood, embracing Rin when she reached her.

Kurome smiled, seeing how happy the girl was, but then she noticed Rin had left her pack behind. Grabbing it from the saddle, she followed after Rin cautiously and bowed respectfully to the woman. "Greetings, Lady Kaede. Rin has spoken very highly of you."

Kaede looked up at the strange demoness and smiled. "You're Kurome of the Rain, Lady Nishi, aren't you?"

Kurome looked up at her, confused. "Yes, that is my name, but how do you know of me?"

Kaede chuckled. "I was not born yet, but my sister told me tales of a strange wolf demoness that traveled the lands from the west, eyes as blue as ice and hair of silver and blonde. I assume ye to be her."

"What was your sister's name?"

"Kikyo."

Kurome looked at her. "The keeper of the Shikon Jewel?"

Kaede nodded. "Aye, that she was."

Kurome bowed to her. "My condolences then, Lady Kaede. Your sister was a great woman indeed, her legend roams far through the lands as does that of the Shikon Jewel."

"Sesshomaru!"

Kurome and the others looked up as a young man came towards them, silvery hair and dog ears atop his head. He was advancing upon Sesshomaru rather quickly and without thinking, she sped back over to Sesshomaru and stood in front of him, blocking the young man's attack as he swung his sword down.

"Who the hell are you?"

Kurome narrowed her eyes, seeing the strange resemblance to Sesshomaru. "I am Kurome of the Rain. Who are you to be attacking Sesshomaru out of nowhere?" She took a whiff of his scent and looked at him curiously. "You smell like the Inu no Taisho, just as Sesshomaru does. Are you his son?"

The young man balked and jumped back. "How do you know my old man?"

"Is this your brother, Sesshomaru?" Kurome asked, ignoring the young man's initial question.

Sesshomaru sighed and his eyes narrowed slightly. "He is my young half-brother, Inuyasha."

Kurome looked at Inuyasha as he glared at her. "I see the resemblance and the scent of your father is clear enough but another lingers too. Inuyasha, was your mother human?"

"Ya, so what?"

Kurome strapped Ryu no Ame to her back and bowed to him, causing him to look at her bewildered. "It is a pleasure to meet another son of Yukinobu." She stood and regarded the younger brother of the man she loved. "Your father was a great man. I'm sorry to you both for your loss."

"Tch. Whatever. The old man died before I could really get to know him."

Kurome growled slightly. "Inuyasha, you would do well to offer your father a bit more respect than that." She said. "He was a good friend of my tribe's, of my father's, and he deserve respect."

"Do not bother with him, Kurome." Sesshomaru said, his hand grazing hers. "He is always as such. He did not know our father, thus does not respect him. He is not worth either of our time."

"Hey, I'm right here!"

Kurome flared her youki just a bit to get him to back off as Inuyasha advanced. "I will not tolerate such disrespect, Inuyasha. Not of your father, not of Sesshomaru, not of anyone."

"Why would you protect him? Are you his lover?"

Kurome blushed and looked away, flaring her youki at him again.

"You would be wise to give more respect to my mate, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru warned.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, his eyes widening. "She's a wolf daiyoukai." He looked at Sesshomaru. "I thought they all died out."

"I am the last." Kurome said, glaring at him.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and looked at her, almost with pity and newfound respect. "You're the last?"

"Must she repeat herself?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked at his brother. "Sorry, OK? I just didn't think there were any of the Shikotsu Wolves left."

Kurome looked at him. "How do you know of my tribe?"

"I recognize your scent. I passed through those lands a couple years ago. I stopped in the village of Shikotsu, but there was nothing left. It did look like someone had been there recently though."

"How long ago did you say this was?"

"Two, maybe three years ago? Why?"

Kurome looked down for a moment, then at Sesshomaru. "'Sho, could we go there? To my village, I mean."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Winter is coming, Kurome. Are you certain you wish to journey so far during the changing seasons?"

Kurome nodded. "I haven't been to my village since I lost everyone. If someone was there, I need to know what reason."

Sesshomaru regarded his mate, showing a clear interest. "Very well."

She smiled. "Thank you, 'Sho." She turned to Rin. "Be a good girl, Rin. We'll return in the spring."

Rin nodded and hugged her. "Be careful, Kurome."

Kurome smiled and turned to Sesshomaru. "Let's go then." She looked at Inuyasha. "Despite your misguided apprehension towards him, your father was truly a great man. Without him I never would have become who I am today."

Inuyasha looked at her. "You really knew him well?"

Kurome offered him a smile. "I did."

"Be careful, then." The hanyo replied.

"We'll be fine. 'Sho, are you ready?"

Sesshomaru nodded and turned away from the village, Kurome at his side and Jaken trailing behind them. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the imp. "Jaken, you are to stay here with Rin. Keep her safe. I will send for you if I have need before we return in the spring."

"But, milord!" Jaken began to protest.

Sesshomaru began to flare his youki, but Kurome put a hand on his arm and shook her head. He watched as Kurome produced a small stone and handed it to the imp.

"This is a summoning stone that I have been working on." Kurome explained. "It is meant for Rin and is to only be used in emergencies. If something happens and you need our help, call me name and I shall come at once."

Jaken nodded and took the stone from her. "Y-Yes, milady." He looked up at her. "Take care of Lord Sesshomaru."

Kurome nodded and stood. "Of course I will." She rejoined Sesshomaru's side and they made their way back into the forest.

"See you later, 'Sho!" Inuyasha called, mocking his brother.

Sesshomaru shot him a glare and returned his attention to the task at hand.


End file.
